


Unlikely Rescue

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Jyn had worked at Twin Suns publishing house for two years now, as Junior Editor, and thing were pointed at a promotion, but now here she was, stuck under a downpour and with a broken heel. She checked the bus schedule, and her shoulders dropped, she had just missed it and the second wouldn’t arrive until thirty minutes. “All I need is someone to help me.” She whispered. “C’mon on Universe, I’ve behaved.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Unlikely Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flash Fiction Friday, prompt is: "All I need"

The sudden downpour made Jyn rush to the nearest bust stop for shelter, no sooner than she reached it, her right feet stepped wrong and she swayed, “Damn it!” She yelled, looking down to inspect what had near tripped her, she was less than pleased, her heel had broken.

Stumbling, she reached the bench and sat down. Jyn could feel her despair rising. She really couldn’t afford to miss work today, her boss had let her know that she was expected today, something about her work.

Jyn had worked at Twin Suns publishing house for two years now, as  Junior Editor, and thing were pointed at a promotion, but now here she was, stuck under a downpour and with a broken heel. She checked the bus schedule, and her shoulders dropped, she had just missed it and the second wouldn’t arrive until thirty minutes. “All I need is someone to help me.” She whispered. “C’mon on Universe, I’ve behaved.”

L ooking around the street, it was mostly empty and her eyes shone when she spotted a shoe store open. Jyn considered hopping there, buying a pair of booth or loafers and call it a day, but the rain was still falling hard and it didn’t seem to look like it would stop soon.

“Miss, are you okay?”

The voice startled Jyn, who turned around to find herself face to face with a very handsome man. “Just a little accident, but I’ll be fine, thank you.”

The man frowned, “Do you need help?”

Jyn hesitated, he looked friendly. “My heel broke, and I don’t have an umbrella to get to the store and buy an emergency replacement.”

The man nodded, “Is it fine if I help you get there?”

“I’d be thankful.”

“I’m Cassian Andor,” the man introduced himself as he offered his arm, “Here, grab onto my arm.”

Jyn took it, “Jyn Erso, lovely to meet you.” 

Cassian gave her a smile as he lifted the umbrella over their heads, one they were secured inside of it, they began walking towards the store, Jyn could hardly walk well, she was mostly walking on one foot and tip toeing with the other. But  they made it there quickly enough, Cassian closed the umbrella and was still kind enough to walk her to her aisle.

“Well, I’m sure you can take over from here, yeah?”

Jyn couldn’t help but to grin as she picked a pair of black boots in her side, she had spotted umbrellas near the cash register, she’d be fine. “Yes. Thank you, you were quite the hero for me today.” She hesitated, she wanted to see him again, so, she pulled her card from her purse, “Here’s my info, how about you give me a call and I’ll buy you a coffee?”

Cassian took her card and placed it with care on his wallet, “I’d love to meet for coffee.”

“Well them, Sir Andor,” Jyn grinned. “Until we cross paths again, hopefully soon.”

Cassian laughed at his designation, “You Jyn Erso, are no damsel in distress. But yes, if it’s fine I’ll call near the end of the week.”

“Sounds good.” Jyn began flagged a shop assistant and asked for help to pay and wear her new boots, showing her broken heel. “Thank you again, I appreciate it.”

Cassian smiled, “Not a problem, now it’s me who has to rush. See you soon, Jyn Erso.”

“Goodbye Cassian,” Jyn said and watched as he walked back into the rain. She couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of seeing him again. She didn’t believe in love at first sight, but she damn sure believe in attraction at first sight. “Thank you Universe.”


End file.
